


I Will Remember The Words That You Said

by Narutwink



Series: Long Time Traveler [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, LITERALLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE PRODIGAL SON RETURNS I SWEAR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutwink/pseuds/Narutwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day, and Enjolras still has no want or desire to be involved. Combeferre has news and it will change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Remember The Words That You Said

Enjolras had always hated Valentines Day. He hated it because it was a commercial holiday much like Halloween and how most holidays had been twisted into. He, however, had put up with it for his friends sakes. This year he felt like having nothing to do with it. Enjolras had been so busy during the past few years it had passed without too much fuss and thus, he didn’t pay it much mind. This year however, he had no rallies planned. He had no cases to be working on and his friends were trying to goad him into going out and drinking with them. 

Normally, although he would still protest, he would have most likely gone willingly. However, it was Valentine’s Day and therefore he would not be partaking the day of bullshit his friends had concocted. He and Bahorel were the only single ones at the moment and he had no doubt Courfeyrac was up to something monumentally stupid for at least one of them. He hoped it was Bahorel. 

He had thirteen text messages from Courfeyrac five minutes after he initially refused the invitation and had no intentions of answering them when Combeferre came home for the evening. Enjolras gave a greeting and Combeferre smiled in return. Eponine, however, was not as graceful upon her entry. 

 

“ _Enjolras._ ” 

 

“Eponine.” Enjolras answered with an eyebrow quirked at her. 

 

“You’re coming with us, whether you like it or not. I know it’s you won’t like it but you WILL be coming with us. Courfeyrac has some kind of thing planned and so do we so you are coming…and wipe that frown off your face before I slap it off.”

Enjolras hadn’t realized how badly his frown had deepened but he didn’t much it. Combeferre clasps his shoulder and smiled. 

 

“Cheer up. At least she didn’t _actually_ slap you.”

 

Enjolras snorts and nods in agreement. He’d been on the receiving end of Eponine’s violence. Most of it had involved Grantaire in some way or other. 

“Alright. I’ll come with you all tonight, but if Courfeyrac does something stupid, more so than his normal brand of idiocy, I’m leaving.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Enjolras closed his computer and left the sitting room to get ready for a night that he would rather not partake in. 

The night began well enough. Enjolras had arrived with Combeferre and Eponine and had been greeted with smiles by Jehan and Courfeyrac who were wearing obnoxiously themed tops. Jehan had on a vibrantly pink sweater with hearts on it while Courfeyrac had a shirt with his and Jehan’s faces in the middle surrounded by a heart.

It was adorable.

Enjolras would never admit that aloud but he couldn’t help but smile at the two morons. 

 

“ENJORLAS!!! You came! I seriously doubted it and now I owe Feuilly money but that’s ok because I’m sooooooooooo happy!”

 

“I see you’ve already hit the liquor pretty hard tonight.”

 

“Maybe.” He says grinning. Courfeyrac gave Enjolras sloppy hug and left to “sing the song of his people for karaoke.” That being Courf he would probably sing Cher or Brittany Spears.

“Not too bad, right?” Combeferre asks with a gentle nudge to Enjolras’s arm.

Enjolras smiles. “No, not too bad. The alcohol helps.”

Combeferre chuckled and left Enjolras to mingle among their friends. Cosette had a lot to say about one of their cases and Enjolras enjoyed the half-hour they spent talking. Marius, however, did not and as soon as he could, pulled Cosette to the dance floor so she could stop thinking about work for once. Enjolras found his way back to the bar and ordered a drink. Bahorel walked next to him and silently ordered a drink before smiling at Enjolras. 

 

“Enjoying being an eighth wheel? I know I am.” He says sarcastically. Enjolras smirks.

“Cheers.” They hit glasses and drink in silence. Bahorel struck up a conversation about work as he had taken on a job as manager of a gym. Although Bahorel didn’t partake in the l’amis legal affairs, he never failed to show up to the meetings that were still held in the Musain or to a rally. Enjolras had begun to indulge Bahorel about the recent trip to D.C. when he felt a body sit beside him. 

Enjolras didn’t think too much about it until he was interrupted as he was telling Bahorel about the small trip he, Combeferre and Courfeyrac had taken to the Smithsonian. 

“The Smithsonian? I visited it when I was in D.C. for a “Domestic Abuse” rally.”

Enjolras and Bahorel look to their left to see a man with sandy hair looking at them.

“You were just talking about that right?” The man asks. 

“Uhm…yes. I was asked to speak at it.” Enjolras says. 

The man eyes get wide as if he is just seeing them. “OH! That’s why I thought I recognized you! You’re Adrien Enjolras right? You’re apart of the Les Amis? The activist group?” 

Enjolras nods, unsure of what to really say. 

“Oh you all are awesome! I’ve been seeing you all on the news lately, It’s really inspiring even after…” The man stops short when he notices Enjolras tense up and the hold on his drink tighten.

“After the way that police force tried to shut you all down a couple years ago in Chicago.” The man says instead. “That was ridiculous, if you ask me.”

Enjolras lifts an eyebrow. “Thank you, we all pour a lot into this group. More of a family than anything.” Enjolras says taking a sip of his drink.

“I can tell.” The man turns around. “They’re with you too right?”

Enjolras looks behind him and sees Courfeyrac doing what he had claimed once as “dancing.” Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

“Sadly, yes.”

The man laughs and turns back to Enjolras.

“Seems nice, how long have you all been at this?”

“The better part of a decade.” Enjolras answers simply, he had honestly let the years melt together. Combeferre was the better record keeper anyway. 

“That’s a very long time.”

“Not long enough, I feel. Sorry, what was your name again?” Enjolras asks feeling rude.

“Jason. So, I just wanted to know, since you make yourselves pretty clear at rallies and in the court systems but I wanted to talk to you personally since you’re here, what is your view on America’s economic decline and whether Capitalism has been leading to it?”

Enjolras was slightly shocked by the question, he, however, was than happy to supply a long and very detailed answer. Twenty minutes had passed before he realized he worked himself into a quiet fervor. He also realized the man, Jason, was smiling at him.

“Wow, that was kind of intense.”

“Uhm…thank you?”

“Yes, that was a compliment. So…I know this is kind of out of nowhere but, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner?”

Enjolras’s mouth hung open a moment before he began to respectfully decline when he felt an arm circle around his neck. 

“Sure he will!!!” A drunken Courfeyrac had appeared.

Enjolras scowled at his friend. “Sorry, he’s drunk, but I don’t think I can…” 

Courfeyrac cuts him off before he can get any further. 

“Oh _come on_ Enjolras! Live a little! He seems nice and cute!” Enjolras’s face turned red, whether it was anger or embarrassment he didn’t know. 

“ _Courfeyrac._ ” Combeferre’s voice broke through the drunken rant.

Combeferre drags Courf back to the dance floor and it’s then Enjolras realizes Bahorel had left some time ago so it left him alone with Jason.

“Look, I’m sorry, he…”

Jason holds up a hand and smiles.

“It’s cool. I understand, you don’t seem to really be on the dating scene, that’s ok. I hope to see you speak again, it was nice to meet you.” Jason says and holds out his hand. Enjolras shakes it and Jason leaves the bar as Enjolras makes a beeline to Coufeyrac.  
“What the _FUCK_ was that?” Enjolras hisses. 

Courfeyrac narrows his eyes and looks surprisingly less drunk than he did a few moments ago. 

“I was trying to help your love life, but obviously you…”

“WELL DON’T.” Enjolras states louder than he means too. Combeferre shoots them both a look and Enjolras thinks it in his best interests to talk to Combeferre because he was currently debating whether or not punch his friend in the face. 

He stalks across to where Combeferre is standing with a scowl on his face. 

“I think I’m going to leave.”

Combeferre’s eyes soften and he rests a hand on Enjolras’s shoulder. 

“Do you mind holding out for another ten minutes please?”

Enjolras shrugs and sits down at a booth.

“Well, you look particularly festive.” Eponine says with a smirk. 

“This is your fault.” 

Eponine rolls her eyes. “Ah yes, excuse me for inviting you to a night on the town with the people who love you. Forgive me!” She says with mock sadness. 

Enjolras shoots her a look and she pats his hand. 

“Don’t worry, once me and ‘Ferre share our huge secret, you can leave.”

Enjolras furrows his brow. “What huge secret?”

“Now if I told you, would it still be a secret?” she says smiling. 

She leaves Enjolras with a look of confused irritation. 

 

Enjolras, at fortunately, doesn’t have to wait for long. Combeferre stands up after getting everyone into the same vicinity again and taps his glass with a pen he keeps on his person. 

“Alright, you guys I know Eponine and I had originally called you all here for something and…Courfeyrac I can see you…and Eponine and I decided to finally get it out in the open.” Eponine smiles and takes off the long sleeved jacket she had been wearing the whole night. She rolls up her sleeve to reveal a diamond ring and the result is Cosette and Musichetta losing their goddamn minds. 

Enjolras wasn’t as shocked as he thought he might be when the day finally came. HE always thought he would be floored by the news of his best friend leaving his side, obviously not forever, but enough so his presence would be evident and clear. IT had been happening gradually and Enjolras was nothing but happy for his best friend. 

How could he not be?

He immediately rose and embraced Combeferre with a smile and hugged Emponine with equal force. 

“You know how long we’ve all been waiting right? And they all say I’m the oblivious one.”

Combeferre smirks at his friend. “Ah yes, very funny.”

Enjolras stays a little longer as the others congratulate their friends. He leaves in the midst of a third round of beers, on Courfeyrac, are passed around.

Enjolras makes his way to his apartment in a little less than fifteen minutes. He enters the dark house and in the silence he is hit with the sudden realization that,

It would always be like that now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry you guys. I know it's been nearly a month since I posted last and I apologize, college is kicking my ass. But only a few more chapters left! Be prepared my friends. 
> 
> Be prepared. 
> 
> Come say hi, or yell at me, on tumblr! er-will-send-me-to-the-er.tumblr.com


End file.
